The Dark Reascended(Old Version)
by RadZoneLad
Summary: Eggman gains control of a new sinister power with Sonic out of the game and the Chaos Emeralds splited the hunt is on, will Eggman succed with his plan or wil he be stopped.(Being Rewritten) Criticism is always welcome.
1. Link to the new version

Hi there, if you would like to read the new version of this story, please do so using the following link. This you are reading at the moment will not be erased, nor it will be continued.

s/13622480/1/The-Dark-Reascended-Rewritten-ver

Thank you and have a good one


	2. First Trial

The last thing i remember was being destroyed, by tree hedgehogs, Silver, Shadow and a blue one, of them becoming powerful enough to strike down solaris. After that everything went black and now, i am somewhere.. i don't know if i'm in heaven or hell This place is agonizing, absolute nothingness, if i try to wander too far, i am stopped by invisible barriers , time is irrelevant in this place, not a single soul lives in this realm, the only thing keeping me company is the eventual mist. For them it wasn't enough for me to stop existing, they had to imprison me.

The only thing coursing through my mind, were those filthy humans and what they had done to me, but out of nowhere something started to happen in my confinement, the usual silence was replaced by rumbling and the sound of something being pulled, followed with a pop after that i felt being pulled away from that place, something was grasping me and yanking me out of my confinement in a brutal way.

With that whole ordeal was over i was somewhere else, some sort of tomb, old stones with some carvings, dry and cold air, a blinking headlight and... a fat man screaming at me

"ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME YOU GENIE WANNABE! ANSWER MY QUESTION NOW" My first experience with another sentient being and it's already shouting at me, what did he meant by 'genie' i looked to my right and i saw the scepter Shadow had used to contain me in the past in the man's hand, it seemed to be connected to me what was the meaning of this… the man yelled at me once again.

"ANSWER MY QUESTION NOW THAT IS AN ORDER" I felt a sting in my body, and suddenly i lost all control of myself and answered.

"I am Mephiles the Dark, you have released me from my confinement. As the wielder of the Sol scepter i must obey your every command" What was i saying what was i doing, lowering myself to obey that man.

"Be of use to me and get me out of this place will you" As he commanded, i tried to use my time travel to get out of that place but… it wasn't working, why… The man kept looking at me with a disgruntled face i had to use a brute way.

I think i should be underground, the only source of light is the headlight of that machine the fatman was on, so i should be heading up. So i used my powers, to blast a tunnel out of that place, he ordered me and i had to do it...this must be some kind of divine joke.

It didn't took long before we've arrived on the surface, has the sun always been this bright? The fatman laughed to himself as he grasped the scepter and said to me.

"So you will follow my every command eh?" I had the great displeasure of answering him.

"...Yes" That laugh was the worst thing i ever heard in my existence.

"Ohohohoho then you are going to be of use to me, you see there's this G.U.N base to the west of here and they have this core that i need, you will steal it from them and bring them back to me. It's a fort with a lot of security can't miss it, now get to it", he ordered me.

"...Very well" i answered him headed to the direction he gave me.

Although i hate having to take orders from that man, something of use may come around. This world that i have appeared in seems to be different from the old one, no humans other than the fatman was in sight, the only thing i could see were animal-like folk, rabbits, bears, birds, all of them talking and acting like humans, no signs of soleanna or the foolish king anywhere, so much for iblis or even solaris… I arrived at G.U.N at dusk, my best option would be to wait for nightfall in order to infiltrate, even if entered in Shadow's form my lack of mouth and colouring would give me away.

I scouted around the outside zone of the facility to see anything that i can infiltrate, everything was sealed off, vents entrance were on top, guards, and only one way in, through the front door.

It seemed impossible to infiltrate, until i heard the sound of what seemed to be a car engine in the distance, i headed to the source of the sound, and there i found, a cargo truck without any remarkable features, _this should do_. I snuck under the truck and accompanied it.

"Your ID ?" A feminine voice asked

"Yeah yeah it's right here" A gruff voice answered.

"Keep an eye on this one okay, it was a hassle to bring this thing ere"

After that conversation the truck ended up in a warehouse, the man opened up the back of the truck, two soldiers entered it an carried over a tightly sealed metal container, that should be the target he was talking about. Four armed guards carried away the container, i sneakily went to the far back and hid behind some crates and replaced the form of Shadow for one of those...soldiers, they wore helmets so my lack of mouth would go unnoticed, the only thing that can give me away were my distinctive green eyes, i began my search. If i keep my distance no one would suspect me, the place was busy, people carrying papers around, phone attendants, water cooler chat, but no sight of that core.

In a hallway i reached two halls, with two signs pointing in opposite directions, to the left 'Archives' and to the right 'Storage', these archives should have something of use for me any information regarding solaris not even the slightest clue should do so i headed to the archives, the door was had a security lock it needed a keycard, there was no nearby air vent, the space between the door and the floor were too thin for me to dillude and sneak in , but a rather brutish idea came to my mind. I formed a thin pale blue crystalline blade in my hand and slipped it through the door, an felt the metal bar that locked the door shouldn't be too hard to cut it open, i started the motion to cut the bar in half before a voice interrupted me.

"What do you think you're doing?" Surprised i turned back to see a female sheep in her mid twenties standing behind me holding a stack of papers with an annoyed expression, i turned to her and replied.

"My superior ordered me to retrieve some papers" I sneakily made the blade return to be my hand and turned to her.

"Soldiers aren't supposed to go to the archives ya know" How could i have made a slip up my like this, my lack of knowledge on this G.U.N can compromise this whole thing.

"I'm just following orders ma'am" I replied

"It's common knowledge to all G.U.N personnel that no soldiers is to be allowed within the archives"

"My mistake, but my superior will have my head if i don't hand the documents to him" She grunted and answered me.

"Fine just tell me the file and the name of your superior, and i'll get the file for you" I just wanted to have a look at the archives but this… woman had to get in the way, i can't kill her here, the cameras would catch everything and i can't dispose of her body now.

"I'll just tell him you ignored his orders then" I turned my back and she shot back.

"Your superior shouldn't send a soldier to retrieve files, instead he should send a request for said papers" She is smarter than i thought.

"Now if you excuse me i have to file the latest occurrences" She pushed me out of the way and unlocked the door and walked in and turned the lights on, i held the door open using my feet and snuck in as a puddle.

The room was well lit with file cabinets on the walls, with tags from a to z, and a single computer in the back, she placed the papers in the corresponding cabinets and entered a password in the computer, she was distracted and this was my chance.

I turned off the lights, she let out a small and somewhat delightful yelp, she made her way towards the lightswitch, i took the form of shadow behind one of the cabinets, when she got close to the cabinet i grasped the back of her head in a swift motion swept the leg and pushed her head first towards the file cabinet making a small metallic bang.

I walked past her unconscious body on the floor, and headed for the computer, scrolling through the archived files something caught my eye 'Time Eater Incident' the file was about how that fatman unleashed a Time eating entity, bringing back different places in time, among the places brought back a place described 'A city in ruins covered mostly in lava and fire with creatures that appear to be made of lava and hardened rock' This sounds like iblis minions so they were in crisis city, could my return have originated from that place.

"Hey did you heard that?" A male voice asked.

"I think it came from the archives" Another voice answered.

I was too focused on the archives that i forgot about that bang, i'll find that core and than ask this eggman about the Time Eater, i became a puddle and snuck out.

I easily made my way towards the storage, while most of the workers were worried about the unconscious lamb. The storage was bigger than it appeared piles of crates stacked, machines and robots everywhere, how would i find that core in this place…

As i wandered through the maze of boxes and steel i opened some crates to look for that core, but only found chemical products, as i opened them it seemed to have some kind of pattern to it, the crates within my location seemed to have chemicals, to the left it seemed to have weapons and the right useless rocks, the closest thing to anything mechanical would the weapons, so i made my way there, as i walked i found robots being hanged by chains, the core has to be here.

I glanced to my left and saw that metal container from earlier, guarded by two soldiers, still killing was out of the question, someone would stumble onto their bodies, i took the shape of one of the soldiers and walked up to them, and said.

"Captain is asking for you two in his headquarters" Both of them looked at me confused and answered.

"But we received direct orders to not leave this thing unguarded" The man on the right answered me.

"He said something about being either a emergency or a promotion. I'll guard it while you are gone" The one on the left seemed a bit hesitant.

"C'mon man maybe its something good" The man on his left answered happily while pulling him from there.

"Fine but keep an eye on this box" The man on the left answered while being dragged off.

I waved as they got out of there and once they were gone, i gave that box a look, there was a thick metal lock, nothing that my darkness couldn't handle, the boxes should suppress the sound.

I stood back and blasted the lock away, and inside the box was that core, a glass container with two lead alloy lids along with metallic coils that encased a single ore, anyhow that must be the core, i took it from the metallic case and returned to the form of shadow, i couldn't stand using that form for one more second, getting out of there shouldn't be too hard, the gate controls were past the chemicals so i just had to make my way there and open the thing. As i opened the gate i footsteps heading in my direction, the gate was still opening and i couldn't hide, whatever it is i couldn't hide the place was too open and still i had to carry the core around, but for my luck was a familiar face, i couldn't help but laugh.

"Who are you and what are you doing here"

"Oh how nice to see you Shadow i'm sure we have a lot of catching up to do, and as much as i would love to, i have matters to attend to.

"What are you talking about ?" He asked with a tone of slight confusion..

"Don't worry we'll be seeing each other soon… i assure you" I answered him and released a dark mist to cover my escape, he shielded his eyes and coughed and kept looking for me, when the mist vanished i was long gone.

I got to the middle of a forest, these G.U.N soldiers would never catch me. If i wasn't being forced to obey that fatman, i would try to use Shadow, so much untapped potential it's a shame, if i do remember he was working with G.U.N, it's a shame that he was allying himself with such people but still. I heard the sound of some kind of flying object nearby me an heard that voice once more.

"Would you look at that you took the core back, now i can set my plan in motion. Now you will head to this house" He handed me a picture of a simple yellow two stories house, and a small metallic disk.

"And you will take back an Chaos Emerald that they stole it from me. Once you have it press the button and i'll send you a pickup. Once Metal Sonic is operational i'll send him to help you out, now get to it"

"I have a few question about an time eater incident,human, do you know anything about it"

"Don't you dare refer to me as simply human again, refer to me as master it's more fitting" Oh great…

"As you wish...master" I hated having to refer that ball of lard as master...

"But after what you did i guess you deserve a little something, i found this strange being while drifting in space, i weaponized the thing and it almost tore time apart, places from different times and place"

"Do you recall any burning cities among them"

"...Ah yes Crisis City i believe it was the name"

"Do you remember anything about what happened there"

"No, now go and do your job" He reassured

"Very well then" I said as i started looking for that place. If that Crisis city has anything to do with my return than why was i sealed in a scepter and how did i ended up in that chamber…


	3. Into the Pit

It's not everyday that tails asks me for help, since i'm usually not around for long, but today he came to me and asked for my help, something about investigating some ruins that he picked up strange energy readings, naturally i accepted and we made our way there in the tornado, it took about ten minutes for the arrival we stood in front of a barricaded cave with a sign of 'Don't Enter', tails pulled out some sort of device, the boy started to look really closely at it and i asked

"Tails why did you asked for my help ?" He kept looking at his device and answered me.

"Well, Sonic sprained his ankle while he was running, nothing too serious, Knuckles was guarding the Master Emerald" He turned to face me with a smile and answered.

"And you look like a reliable guy Silver" No one ever called me reliable before i couldn't help but smile at the compliment, especially coming from him.

"So is this the place you talked about ?" Tails walked over to the entrance and held his device higher, a beeping sound started to come out of the device.

"This has to be the place" He ducked under the barricade and entered the dark cave i followed after.

The dim lit stone cold corridors of that cave, the strongest source of light down that device tails was carrying around, the deeper we got into that cave the stronger the beeping became, i tried to break the silence and asked.

"So how deep is the Emerald ?" Tails looked around and answered.

"According to the detector the energy reading seem to stronger below, we just need to find a way down there."

"There it has to be a way down if we keep walking" I suggested as i walked ahead, until i fell down a hole a cloud of dust rose from the crash, tails rushed over the edge of the whole, i coughed and said.

"Found it" Tails worried asked as he flew down.

"Are you okay ?" he held his hand and helped me get on my feet.

"Yeah...didn't saw the hole in front of me" i chuckled a little.

"No surprise, i can barely see a thing down here but we must be getting close" Tails looked around the place.

"Then let's keep going then"

We kept walking in the dark, the only light sources were tails's device and the gentle glow in my runes, but surprisingly we seemed to have found something an entrance of some kind, the device beeping was almost deafening, tails turned the thing off, and said.

"It has to be here" I asked him

"How did they got separated again, i thought Sonic had them.

"During Sonic's last fight with Eggman, he was in a bad spot and the best choice for him was to scatter the Emeralds, he did it but his ankle got the short end of the stick, sorry for dragging you along.."

"No problem, it shouldn't be too hard to find it" With that said we entered the place it seemed like some old ruins, Tails says that it's fairly new, i couldn't the underestand engravings, the only thing i seemed like something or someone being trapped within a object.. i guess.

"Silver I found it !" Tails walked up to me holding the red Chaos Emerald.

"Told you that i would be easy, let's get out here" A rumble started to sound out, rocks fell down on us, i held down some with my powers, tails dodged it, after that dirt collapsed and covered out exit.

"T-there it has to be another way out" Tails said as he started to look around, but i heard some more rumbling, a drill bursted through the floor, making tails fall down and drop the emerald, the drill rose revealing a machine and the pilot Eggman

"Thank you for fetching my Emerald boys" He said as a claw extended form the machine and grabbed the Emerald.

"Give it back" I said as i charged forward, grasping a rock with my powers.

"What are you going to do with that stone throw it at me ?" With that said i threw the stone at him, only to be reduced to rubbles by the drill.

"Nice try, my turn" Eggman said as he charged forward with with his drill, i barely managed to dodge out of the way, Tails almost got hit but got out of the way, i ran up to him and asked.

"Any ideas on how we can take back the Emerald"I asked as Eggman started to rev up his machine again, ready to charge us, Tails stayed silent for a minute and kept staring at the machine it looked like he was thinking about something... i tried to hold the machine down with my powers but only managed to hold the drill still, Eggman seemed to be frustrated and started punching some buttons. two small vents in the machine slid open, two small motorbug-like robots pounced at me, sticking to my fur they began to shock me, the pain made me release Eggman from hold without wasting a second he charged at me, the sound of the drill spinning was deafening, with enough effort i managed to yank the things out and throw them away, i dodged out of the way, the drill grazed past my right arm, the pain wasn't too bad but it had a small amount of blood.

The machine turned around ready to charge at us again, Tails rushed to me and said.

"I have an idea, can you hold Eggman in place again ?" He said as he grabbed the destroyed motorbug's.

"That doesn't work, these things shocked me" What did he had in mind, he wanted me to get shocked again.

"Trust me on this one ok" I held the drill in place and again Eggman pressed a button more Motorbug's were released, Tails rushed past me and hurled the robots he held and threw them at one of the robots pushing them back in the vent, the Motorbug's began vibrating Eggman gulped and in no time the machine was shocked, the drill went crazy it began digging downwards the Doctor pressed buttons hastily but it kept digging down until he was deep underground, the Emerald was dropped from the claw, the Doctor went down with his machine.

Tails walked over and grabbed the Emerald, i sighed in relief and said

"All we need to do is find a way out of here"

"Can't you like, make a way out ?" He tilted his head while looking around.

"I'll try it, dirt is way too loose though" I cracked my knuckles and hoped for the best, i had to focus on the dirt that blocked our way up, with enough effort i managed to grasp a small chunk of dirt a pulled out, i repeated the process for a while until we made our way out of there.

When we got out of that mine was already nighttime, i walked Tails to his house, the lights were on and Sonic was sitting in the couch watching a T.V as soon as he noticed us he raised his hand and greeted us.

"Hey Tails, you got it ?" Tails held up the Emerald and said "Right here, had to deal with Egghead though", Sonic chuckled a bit and answered, "Typical, oh yo Silver how are ya", i greeted him and asked.

"Pretty good, how's your ankle ?" i asked as i walked over, his right leg bandaged, extended on a coffee table. "No biggie, i'll be up and running in no time." he said as he snapped his fingers.

"So do you think Eggman is ok down there", i asked tails "I bet he is, nothing can keep him down for long", i was kinda worried about him even if he is actively trying to dominate the world, such an amazing mind being used for world domination is sad. Tails interrupted me with a question "Silver can you drop by tomorrow ? We could use some help to gather the Emeralds." i smiled at him and answered "Sure thing".


	4. Familiar Faces

It took a day for me to find the place the fatman ordered me to, a yellow two stories house, a large garage to the right with the symbol of two tails, stamped on the huge metal door, i walked around the house looking, and watching things trough the windows, the house seemed to be empty, the living room was messy, cans of soda here and there, balls of wrapping paper and someone left the T.V on game show of sorts how can someone be so disorganized… The door on the back was locked as well as the front door.

I don't know if someone is somewhere in the house, but if there is i want to get the jump on them and easily steal the Emerald, it could be useful for my own plans, i took my attention to the roof where there was a small chimney, i diluted into shadows and went down the chimney, landingin a fireplace, i walked around the place only to find framed pictures, of a yellow fox and that blue hedgehog from before… The Emerald was nowhere to be found, no way it would be left here in open, that hedgehog is cocky but he is no fool, but i saw a steel door airtight, no way to sneak in only one way in, as i got closer a small camera popped up and analyzed me, it retracted back and after a few seconds an announcement sounded from the speaker "WELCOME GUEST : SHADOW THE HEDGEHOG" and with that the door opened revealing an elevator.

As i went down i heard a young voice "Why's Shadow here ?" I may have some company, i hid within the shadows and when it got to the lab, and there it was on all its crimson glory encased in reinforced glass, and alongside it Silver, that cat, the blue hedgehog and the fox, Silver walked up to the empty elevator and asked.

"Weird wasn't Shadow here" He scratched his head while i snuck to the Emerald. No way i can steal it without them knowing, but i wanted to let them know i was back and so i did, i sent one of my shadows to destroy the lightbulb, engulfing them in the dark, and the fox said.

"Ha Ha Ha very funny Sonic now can you turn the lights on again" the hedgehog answered shortly "This time it wasn't me", the cat made a fire just so the other can see, i broke the glass and stood there with the Emerald in my hands, all of them looked at me and Silver said.

"Shadow why are you with the Eme" The cat cut him off, and took a defensive stance "That's not Shadow…" , she is still as sharp as ever, "I'm afraid i'll be needing these, i hope you don't mind", that blue hedgehog walked closer and said "Yeah, we mind if i were you i would be handing it over right now", the fool won't stand a chance "You know that you don't have a choice in this matter, i am taking this" Silver raised his voice "You and what army?", he redied his powers I laughed out loud it was hilarious "You'll see" and so i made an battalion of my shadows surround them, all they could see were their purple eyes and hear their off setting laughs, "Sheesh thanks Silver" the hedgehog retorted. All of my shadows charged at them widely, Silver tried to hold as many as he could but some more managed to hit them, the blue hedgehog was zippin around the place, the fox was trying to hold them off but the cat was effortlessly hold them off burning them all to a crisp, i forgot that the cat could control fire, nothing that more shadows couldn't fix, and so i did, seeing them scramble while being engulfed by them, they should take care of them, i made my way out but i was interrupted by that hedgehog kicking me in the back it didn't hurt but made me drop the Emerald. He made a dash for the gem and grabbed it, he tossed the thing like it was a toy up and down, and without a second thought i launched a barrage of dark energy beams only to see him effortlessly dodge all of them, i keep forgetting about his speed, being trapped in that scepter can do that.

He ran up to me and went for another kick only for his foot to sink trough me, it didn't hurt too much on me at least, he tried to pull it out but the leg was stuck, i grabbed his leg and used to slam him headfirst on the floor, while he was dazed on the dirt, i had my shadows hold him down effectively immobilizing him, i took the emerald and walked over to him.

"You're in quite the predicament aren't you…" He chuckled and shot back "When i get out of here i'll show a predicament" I placed my foot on his chest and extended the palm of my hand to him beginning to charge an energy beam "You had a good run hedgehog" i prepared to skewer the him alive until that metal disc started ringing, i made it materialize in my hand and a hologram of the fatman appeared.

"Mephiles do you have the Emerald ?" I groaned and answered him "Yes i do" He made that annoying grim and answered "Good bring it here at this moment" Out of all the times the lardass can call me he calls me now "I am busy", he scowled and answered "I don't care you have it don't you so come here now " with that he disconnected "Should've known you were Egghead's little pawn" that hedgehog doesn't know when to shut up does he, as i walked away from the place and headed for the doctor's base i called my shadows and let them loose on the hedgehog, his friends wouldn't be able to help him anyway.

It was morning by the time i got there, and entered the man's lab, a robotic copy of the hedgehog stood beside him and the scepter in his hands, he noticed my arrival, turned around and extended his free hand. "Hand over the Emerald" i materialized it and gave it to him, he laughed happily and placed it on his console and began typing with haste "What did you meant when you said you were busy" i stood beside the robot and answered "I had to deal with that blue hedgehog" he stopped typing and asked once more ...You dealt with him" The fatman must getting deaf "Yes i did" He grasped the scepter with such strength that made me fall to my knees, and started to feel like i was being crushed, the pain was unbearable i couldn't breathe, he approached me and grasped me "IF you really 'dealt' with him i'll set you off to a nice trip to the sun, you can kill any of his worthless friends but Sonic is mine do you understand" With that he threw me into the floor and i felt the bang, as he eased his grasp i got off my daze, he inserted the Emerald in his console. "Now you must be wondering what do i plan to do with this Emerald" I got up and looked up as a two large metallic cylinders started spinning creating sparks and a small rift in the space between them "Since the day i met my alternate self, i began wandering are there more me's in other realities, but i had a problem there is no reliable way to open gateways to other realities, so far but with the help of the Chaos Emeralds, it's possible. But for the effect to be at its full power it needs to be kept on constantly, you and Metal will gather me the other Emeralds, the disc will display the possible location of the Emeralds now go" The robot zoomed off in search of them and i made my way out of there. _I will make him and all humanity pay for what they did to us._

XXXX

Those things were everywhere, Silver couldn't hold them off, no matter how many we defeated more of them started to show up, we wouldn't last long if things kept up like this, the Tornado wasn't fueled so i can't use his battle mode. I needed to think something quick.

I looked around my lab looking for anything that could at least hold them back i only had some unfinished machines and contraptions, nothing stood in their way, the only thing that could hold them back was Blaze's fire, wait fire that's it, "Blaze can hold them off while i grab some important files on my computer" She got close to me and i uploaded to three pda's, Blaze kept them off of my with a circle of flames, Silver noticed the fire and shouted while using one of my tables to put some distancing between him and them "Blaze can you lend me some of your fire ?" she grunted and looked at him "Be careful not to burn yourself like last time" with that she threw him a small fireball and Silver pushed the table onto them and held the flame in place and using in to make a whip of fire, that seemed to hold the shadowy things back. The data was stored on the pdas now all we need to do is find a way out of here, "Blaze can you make a way out ?", she nodded and started to walk to the exit with the fire surrounding us and Silver following close, the shadows seemed to avoid the fire, or the light itself…

We started to get closer to the elevator but the shadows made a barricade out of each other to keep us out more shadows started to close in on us and started to throw themselves at us.

One of the shadows managed to scratch Silver in his back making him drop the flame that shielded him from them, and in no time they swarmed him starting to pile on top of him, "Silver !" Blaze shifter her attention to Silver, giving a window for the shadows to attack and so they did, in a matter of seconds they started to attack Blaze by the thousands, and in short time they piled on me, they kept swiping me with their claws i panicked and let out a cry for help, and so did Silver, i thought that it would be my end. Until i saw a strong light followed by a feeling of heat, i closed my eyes and when i opened them up.

My lab was damaged, the roof was burnt and half of the living room was reduced to ash, Blaze extended his hand to me and helped me up as i struggled to get my bearings she said "...Sorry about the lab i had no choice", i got up and answered her "Don't worry about it, i have another smaller lab by station square and besides, now i don't have to clean up the living room anymore" Im kinda bummed about my lab but hey the tornado isn't that damaged, Silver got up and shook his head and exclaimed "Finally they are gone, is everyone ok ?" Me and blaze shook our heads, and i noticed one thing "Where's Sonic, i remember he went out to chase the guy that stole the Emerald wasn't he ?", i got out of the burnt garage, i walked around looking for Sonic, i found him him struggling to fight off the shadows.

I ran up to him and tried to get the shadows off of him, but i didn't had any luck i tried grabbing them, hitting them with my tail, the things didn't even cared about me, i started to think that all was lost until all of them were lifted i looked back and saw Silver running toward me with both of his hands extended, and Blaze following "Glad i could make it in time" i looked at Silver and held my thumb out, and ran to Sonic and helped him up, he looked to me and answered in a exhausted tone "Hey bro, he got the jump on me" i looked out and the sun was rising, man this took longer than expected and the shadows dissolved into nothingness with the light, we looked at each other confused, Sonic struggled to get up but he eventually did and grunted "Man im gonna feel that in the morning", Blaze got walked up and asked "What happened? Last thing i remember is you chasing that man after he took the Chaos Emerald", he sighed and answered "Yeah...i kicked him once that made he drop the Emerald, i went for another kick and for some reason, my foot sank trough him, i got stuck on him" he groaned a bit and continued "He threw me on the floor and had these shadows hold me down, he was about to launch something at me i guess ? But Egghead appeared on a communicator he had and ordered him to come back, should've guessed he had something to do with this… Sorry for leaving you guys back there i shouldn't had left", i patted his back lightly and said "It's ok, we didn't had much trouble with his minions but now we know Eggman has a new minion and we know what to look out for. I have a smaller lab there not too far from here, i'll explain my plan, Silver can you carry Sonic", he nodded "Sure thing" he took Sonic under his arm.

XXXX

I placed Sonic on the couch near a computer, Tails did some first aid on him, scooped up some sort of black thing on his leg, and walked to the computer and talked to us. "I called you guys here because i need your help, as you may know Sonic was forced to split the Chaos Emeralds, and Eggman is out hunting them, me and Sonic would go look for them but he sprained his ankle and this new guy did a number on him… It'll take a while for Sonic to be in good shape to help you guys".

Blaze smiled "I want to help, i must compensate for what i did to your home"

"So what's the plan ?" I asked tails, and after that he grabbed two pdas and gave them to us.

"I managed to point possible locations for the other six Chaos Emeralds in these pdas, they have a direct line to me in case you need any help, i would go with you but i must look after Sonic and try to get some information on this new guy if i find anything about him i'll tell you guys." He finished explaining and i took a look at the pda and pressed a button on the revealing a map with the locations, the closest ones were in Hill top zone and Lost Valley, i looked at Blaze and said " Where are we going first ?' Blaze thinked for a second and answered "I think it's best we split up for this, i'll take Lost valley, you know i don't perform well on high altitudes." makes sense i guess "S-Sure thing i'll head to Hill Top then".

"Be careful about the new guys or Eggman, please".


	5. The room where you sleep

The sun rose and the G.U.N base was busy as usual, papers being moved left and right, people going and coming. A dark hedgehog was taking the elevator to the very top floor, up to the commander's office an old bald eagle, that look-alike he saw that night haven't left his mind he didn't cared much about Metal Sonic's core, the science team wanted to study it to improve their robots and besides Eggman would eventually recover it one way or the other. The elevator door made a ping and the door swung open revealing his superior signing papers he lifted his head and asked "What do you want Shadow ?" He stepped forth "How is going the recovery of the core ?", the eagle kept looking at the papers and asked "The team is about to be deployed why?"

"Send them somewhere else, i'll go take the core back" His lifted his head, took a deep breath placed his hand on his forehead and groaned "Here we go again, you jumping into missions headfirst, making me dismiss men, and come up with excuses to the government", he crosses his arms and answered " We both know they wouldn't stand a chance to retrieve the core from Eggman", the eagle grunted and answered him "Fine but i want this core here by yesterday got it ?" He smirked and walked out of the office and took the elevator down, and he headed down to the archives, to download some info on Eggman activity and location on his base, he swiped his keycard, and headed to the computer, after finding the files an additional password was required, he entered his usual keycode and it was denied, once again he tried but to no avail, he walked out of the archives and headed to the info desk and asked the Badger behind the counter.

"Why is there a second password in the archive terminal ?" The badger got surprised and shyly replied "M-mr Shadow, w-well the higher ups added an extra layer of protection after that break in a few nights ago, you'll need to request a secondary clearance access password" Shadow pressed his hand on the counter and asked "How long will that take ?" the badger typed on his computer and replied "Minimum of one month, but since you are an effective agent of G.U.N i can have it done in two to three weeks maybe" he walked away from the counter leaving the badger confused, there is only one person he knew would have access to the terminal, a certain jewel fanatic spy, usually after finishing a mission a agent must make and file a report case, so she should be in her office.

Once again he took the elevator to the eleventh floor, opening the door to the far right, her large ears shot up making her stop typing on her computer, she glanced over and smugly asked "What is it this time Shadow ?" he closed the door and coldly replied "I need any info about Eggman activity and bases" she stretched herself in the chair and asked "And what do i gain in exchange" Shadow lifted up an eyebrow, she smiled and pressed a key in the keyboard making the printing a page of paper, before handing over the page she remarked "You're going to look for the guy that looked like you?" he smirked and answered "You know me, feel like coming along ?", she returned to the computer and replied "Once im done with this report, why not, keep your communicator on to save me the trouble" he took a look at the papers and replied "See you there" He walked out and took the elevator to the ground floor.

As soon as he stepped out of the base he made a dash towards west, the closest base, the doctor should have some answers for this anything involving robots has his name written on it.

The base seemed to be calm, only a few robots guarded the place, making infiltration easy, snucking trough the vents he heard a robotic voice complaining. "Go clean up a base in the middle of nowhere, he said, be grateful that the doctor didn't made you into a corner table" He then proceeded to simulate grumble. Looking closely it was a small yellow cube-like robot alone cleaning dust off of consoles, vats and the likes, of it.

Opening the hatch he dropped down from the vents, the bot was too distracted, he stood behind the robot and grasped its metal bar that supported it's body and lifting it up, making the robot simulate a gasp.

"You will answer me some questions" He demanded as he got the robot close to him, "Ok ok let's just calm down and-" he choked the robot a bit "Who is Eggman's new lackey" He held his hands out and asked "Lackey? He's got a new lackey-" The hedgehog tightened his grasp "Ok ok, i think he said something about finding him in some ruins" keeping his grasp he once again asked "What else ?".

"I think he also said something about the Chaos Emeralds" '_I thought the faker had them, but if i look for the Emeralds, eventually i'll find him.'_ With that he got close to the robot and demanded "Where are the Emeralds ?".

"No idea but the doctor had some potential spots for it in the console" He pointed to the computer behind him, he walked to the computer and ordered the robot, "Show me the potential spots", the robot quickly tapped the keys and in the screen displayed.

Quickly Shadow noticed that there were only six locations, Eggman probably had one already, he took another glance at the map and noticed Westopolis, "Tell no one of this conversation" he said as he walked away, letting the robot go, "It's ok, i'll probably forget about this conversation anyway, Doc broke my memory chip", the bot grumbled as he got back to work.

He made he is way to westpolis, at his speed it would only take roughly around an hour to get there. Only one Emerald is needed to find the rest, so he planned to find and take down the clone and collect all the Emeralds while he was at it.

XXXX

'_Buildings burning, people running and screaming for their lives, shadelings madly causing amok and the moonlight shining upon all of this...and yet...nothing'._ The dark being thought to himself as he held the yellow Chaos Emerald and looked at the scene around him. Taking the gem wasn't a challenge, it was being kept a laboratory, with flimsy security.

"W-what are you going to do with us?" A woman's voice in a fearful tone pierced his thoughts, he slowly turned his head to see a small group of animal-folk he and his shadelings cornered in an alley, the shadelings held them down.

"You will see" When he finished, shadelings with long needle like appendages formed and inject into their head, most of them felt on their knees or on the floor, he walked up to them and asked, "Take it slowly, it might take a while for it to take effect" the woman barely managing to speak asked "What...did you...do?".

"All of you will feel what i felt on that night, what i faced on that scepter, what i had to endure" The woman and the others fell on the floor, without moving a muscle, eyes wide open but still alive. Even after executing his new technique he still felt nothing only a feeling of weakness '_If i want to use this on a larger scale i need those Emeralds. Nothing that some time in shadows won't fix'_

The dark being walked away, taking a closer look at the chaos to see if he at least felt something, but nothing, absolutely nothingness, he kept wandering and watching the chaos unfold but nothing not even the feeling of ecstasy he had.

But that wasn't important at the moment, the only thing on his mind was executing his revenge, and for this the Emeralds would play a role, after hearing the doctor's plan he had the idea to taint the power of the Emeralds with some of its own so that when they were all gathered he would have the power to make all of humanity pay for that night.

He grasped the Emerald and after focusing his powers a small dark droplet penetrated the Emerald, after a some struggle the droplet blended with the yellow visually it was indiscernible but it's powers were somewhat amplified, he held it up and appreciated his work, "Only a few more left". With that he grabbed and activated the metallic disk, and looked at the map, after staring at it for a while decided to head to Hill Top zone, and once again he faded into the dark as the city burned and the sun shyly rose.

XXXX

Looking for a gem in an sand covered landscape wasn't hard nor challenging, but time consuming, she had been wandering around the dusty hills that never seemed to end, she slid down from the mountain on sand and dust, into the hills bellow.

She would much rather explore a heated desert than the mountains, the thin airs rendered her powers useless, at least the desert had more oxygen, but the heat was almost unbearable, she began to roam around the sandy wasteland, the pda only had speculated locations, nothing exact, only an Emerald could find another Emerald.

She searched that place for hours, finding only rocks, dead trees, and roaring winds of the deserts, she saw a small glimmer, could it be? She dug out and found the gem, and held it gazing into it's White Shine, She thought to herself as she stored the gem, and opened the map on the pda, so far we have two emeralds, if Silver got one that is, besides he shouldn't be having too much trouble finding it...

* * *

**Decided to try out the third person narrator, let me know your toughts about** it.


	6. Making Room

"Yikes !" Exclaimed the white hedgehog as he dodged a pillar of lava, "Sonic never told me this place had lava, whoa!" another pillar emerged close to him and him barely dodging it, he levitated away from the lava and snapped his head around looking for the gem.

He floated high and low, delving deep into the forest that somehow seemed to be untouched by the lava, he searched for about an hour until he got a call on his pda, startled by the noise he almost dropped the pda only to make it levitate to him and pressing the button on the sides a voice came through the machine.

"Silver have you found the Emerald yet ?" Blaze's voice sounded out of the speaker, "O-oh hey Blaze, nothing so far, how about you ?" he settled down on a nearby hill, "I haven't had much trouble finding mine, it was only annoying to search the sand", Silver smiled and answered her "That's great ! This place has a lot of- Woah" He dodged another lava pillar and falling down on the ground, making blaze exclaim "Silver ! Are you okay ?", he groaned a bit and answered "Y-yeah is just filled with lava pillars, im okay tough", she signed in the relief "Just be careful, since we're looking for the Emeralds we are bound to encounter Metal Sonic, Eggman or that look-alike. You can handle Eggman or Metal Sonic on your own, but if you run into that guy try using fire it seemed to hold back the beasts".

"I'm going to head to the next Chemical Plant, if you are in danger do not hesitate to call me", she added to her statement, Silver cheerfully answered "Got it ! Take care Blaze", in a slightly lighter tune she replied "You too Silver", she turned off first.

He returned to his search, looking all over the the mountain, only to find the Emerald, hidden away inside of a cave, surrounded by surprisingly more lava, he carefully flew towards, towards the gem, avoiding the bubbles of lava and the sharp stalactites and grabbed the blue stone that sat atop on a pile of rubble.

He grinned as he stared into the gem, and walked out of the cave, stepping out of the cave into the evening, he barely noticed time rush past him but it didn't matter he had the Emerald after all that time, he and blaze had two while Eggman probably had two.

"Now where should i head to next ?" He brought up his pda, looking closely at the map displayed in the pda. Unaware that he wasn't alone in the hills, something was following him from afar following him from the shadows, after spotting the gem in his hand it sped up towards him and leaped towards him exchanging his black shape for a sharp crystal missile, Silver heard the creature just in time and ducked out of his way, falling to the floor and looking at the thing that attacked him, the black puddle formed himself into the the look-alike.

"Thank you for finding the emerald for me Silver, would you kindly give it to me" He extended his hand towards him, making the white hedgehog grasp the Emerald "How do you know my name ?" he twisted his head and on a calmly answered "It is not the first time we have met, you even worked with me" in disbelief Silver lifted his hands and assumed a battle posture "What are you talking about i never, a lazy clone of Shadow", he chuckled and changed to a more crystalline, making the hedgehog startled by his change he once again asked "The Emerald ?", Silver frowned and firmly answered "I need them,."

"Very well then, your funeral" He launched a dark blast towards him, Silver dodged out of the way and took hold of him lifting him upwards, rendering him imobile "Stop this, you don't have to do this" even in a different dimension Silver hadn't changed a thing, "You are right i don't have to, but i have no choice" Mephiles liquified himself to avoid being held in place, once on the ground he went back to normal, Silver watched everything is disbelief, and got surprised when Mephiles lunged at him with a crystal blade once again he dodged it, he kept swing the blade with Silver barely dodging out of the way.

Something had to be done fast he couldn't keep dodging his onslaught for long, he needed to think of something and fast. He slammed his palms down on the ground, creating a shockwave pushing Mephiles back, Silver himself was surprised that it worked, he started to run away trying to remember what happened last night until it hit him 'Fire! Fire kept back the shadow things he back and it even hurted them', he pulled of a branch from a tree and got it close to the lava setting it a flame, as he looked back he saw Mephiles speeding towards him.

He needed the right moment to strike him, and so he waited for him to get close, Silver pretended to not notice him. When the time was right, he struck him with the flaming branch, knocking him to the ground, Silver approached him with the flaming branch ready to attack him once again if he did tried anything.

"Why are you after the Emeralds" Slowly Mephiles turned his head to him and answered "In due time you all will find out", it had to be something to do with Eggman, why else would he be working with him, "What did Eggman promised to give you for collecting the Emeralds", Mephiles looked up into the sky and asked "It was not my choice to work with that man" a small black ink-like puddle began to form underneath Silver, the boy was too focused on the conversation to notice.

"You don't have to work with him, we can help you. Is he keeping someone you care as a hostage or something like that ?", Mephiles chuckled "Nothing the likes you would know. But i'm afraid our talk ends here" Out of the puddle tendril surged at an incredible speed and struck the hedgehog in his chin launching to the floor, rendering him unconscious, Mephiles got up and walked towards him.

"Using fire against me, did you really thought it would work against a demigod of the sun? But a good try nonetheless" He looked down upon him and asked "In different circumstances your life would end here, but you may be of some use to me" He liquified his hand and let a dark drop enter his head "Since i need someone to wield that scepter for my plan to work, you shall become my perfect wielder. With enough time you won't remember your very name, tell no one of this conversation" He walked over to the Emerald on the ground and tainted it with some of his powers, making him stumble a bit, "Oh and before i forget", he whispered to the unconscious Hedgehog's ear "Shadow the hedgehog is your enemy." He decided to leave the emerald with him, the Chaos Emeralds always had a nasty habit to gather themselves according to Shadow's memories. As he walked away he looked back at SIlver, even after deceiving him, attacking his blindspot and starting to make him his thrall...nothing that maddening nothingness.

He shook off those feeling knowing that it was only a matter of time until he started to feel again. He decided to head to the next location, two Emeralds were already corrupted he estimated that at least four Corrupted Emeralds were needed for his plan to work.

XXXX

Chemical Plant, the pinkish liquid made of who knows what filled the pipes and the lake, she only hoped that the emerald would be somewhere within dryland, she hated getting her fur wet, hopping down from the pipe, on to the metallic floor she began her search, the Chaos Emerald showed no response, the solution , walking around.

Not too far from there, Shadow searched every nook and cranny, top to bottom but no sign of the Emerald, he started to think the location was wrong until he saw Blaze walking around with an Emerald in her hands, she must be after them too, he thought to himself.

Since the Emeralds always attracted each other, all he had to do was follow her long enough, searching the maze of pipes would take far too long for his liking, yes following Blaze would also take long but at least he could have a guarantee that the Emerald was there. And so he followed her for what it looked like an year until the stone gave off it's signature glow, she was getting closer to her prize.

And after a lengthy search, the Emerald sat upon a floating platform, before she could grab it he dashed and took the gem, the cat looked up to see him standing there, before she could say anything he told her "I'll be needing this, nothing personal" He lifted the Emerald up, preparing to chaos control out of there, only to be interrupted with a firebolt coming straight at him, he moved out of the way and stared at his attacker.

"This is your only warning, give me the Emerald now" Blaze warned him, "I'm afraid i am going to be needing this" He grasped the Emerald and hurled a chaos spear, she jumped over it, spun flames around her shielding her from any attacks he would throw at her, forcing him to dodge out of the way, falling into the pipes, she bounced off a wall and headed towards Shadow, but this time around he was prepared, hurling another Chaos Spear at her.

She stopped her fireball and assumed a low stance, ducking out of the way, and launched a kick to his stomach, throwing him back a little. Shaking away the pain he noticed that she was going for a kick, he ducked out of the way and swooped her leg, she felt down on the floor, the Emerald felt on the floor.

He grabbed it and started to run away, his best way out of there was Chaos Control, another firebolt grazed past him the cat was on his tail, stepping up his speed he made a sharp turn to the left. As she got closer to the turn she was surprised by a spindash square in her chest knocking her into the liquid, as she fall Shadow in a ever so calm tone told her.

"When i'm done with the Emerald i will return it to you" When she emerged from the pinkish water Shadow as nowhere to be found, but she still had her Emerald… at least. Climbing out of the water and shaking off the excess of of her clothes and fur, she grabbed her PDA to check on Silver.

After a while he picked up, the first thing she heard were some grunts followed by him asking confusedly "Argh my head, what happened ?", Blaze cut off his thoughts "Silver what happened ? Are you ok" He groaned a bit and then asked "I think so, i must've hit my head somewhere, hurts a bit but it's probably nothing".

"If you say so. Do you have the Emerald ?" Silver looked at his surroundings and replied "Oh i do have one!", Blaze smirked "Ok i'm going to Westopolis to look for the next one, stay safe", he nodded and replied to her "You got it, i think i'll be im going to press Garden Zone".

* * *

**Hey, sorry for taking too long on this one i've been busy with college stuff. **


	7. Getting Warmer

'_This thing is really, really weird_' The fox tough to himself as he looked at the dark blob encased in glass, after patching up Sonic he managed to scoop up some of that inkish thing that was stuck in his leg. He was baffled by it, after conducting a few tests he discovered somethings worth noting.

One. This thing has a consistency is comparable to some extent to old Molasses, but a closer look under the microscope revealed that it could become like water in the blink of an eye, and it had some kind of neurological effects.

Two. Fire, electricity and cold barely had any effect upon it. In all honesty Cold seemed to make it a bit more sturdy, fire only made it melt a bit but it reformed itself when returned to a normal temperature. The only two things that had some noticeable effects were strong light beams and extremely strong impacts both seemed to destabilize it, like a magnet when struck by a hammer. But unlike a magnet it reformed itself after a while. Stronger lights or impacts didn't had much effect.

Three. Perhaps the most 'unique' thing about it, certain cells had the ability to adapt themselves when in contact with something, he couldn't trigger the effect trough tests, but he had no idea what it was for.

Four. When the same procedure was made in a dark room it regenerated way faster than before.

But he had a way to give them a fighting chance against the look-alike it wasn't much but it was better than nothing, and so he got into contact with them, after a while Blaze and Silver picked up.

"Hey Blaze, Silver, how is the Emerald collecting going ?" Tails curiously asked "I already got one so far" Blaze replied with a sad tone, "I had two but Shadow stole it from me… So how is your research going ?" Tails was glad she asked "I found something interesting about the stuff that guy is made of, fire don't have much effect on him but, Light based attacks and strong impacts seem to have some effect on him." Some coughing was heard on the background and Tails added another part "Oh yeah, By tomorrow Sonic should be in better".

In his screen Blaze turned her head to the left and made a surprised look "I have arrived in westopolis, and the place is...well see it for yourself" She turned the PDA around, revealing a town left in ruins, she looked back at the pda " I'll stay in touch. Good luck Silver" She ended the call, leaving only Tails and Silver on the line.

"I guess i'll be heading out too. See you Tails", before Tails could wish him good luck he already had ended his call. Tails got out of his chair, stretching himself, and thought to himself why is _Shadow after the Emeralds anyway? _

XXXX

Still feeling a bit under the weather Mephiles walked through the wood, heading to the doctor's base he had been ordered to deliver any emeralds he had to him, to fuel another of his pointless machines, but this one had some use for him at least.

Since Iblis didn't exist, his powers were crippled in many ways, but it wouldn't be for long. In theory, that machine along with the tainted Emeralds could break him free from the scepter and give him enough power to plunge all of humanity into a never ending nightmare.

Closing in to the base his Emerald started to glow '_There were no marked locations here_' He thought to himself as he heard the sounds of some kind of engines '_Took him long enough_' Realizing who was closing him a oh so familiar voice that came from a tree branch.

"Another clone made by Eggman i assume" Mephiles looked up to Shadow staring down at him from atop. "I wouldn't say that i am a clone, nor would i deny that you had some influence in my making Shadow" He jumped down and walked circles around him, Mephiles replied doing the same "But your shape is the most comfortable so far" He gave him a confused gaze and asked "What do you mean by influence" Mephiles tilted his head and replied "It's a long story you'd be bored to tears by the middle of it. You and i are more alike than mere looks" They stopped, Shadow only noticed now his lack of mouth and knew whatever it was it wasn't a living thing "I have nothing in common with you".

Mephiles chuckled a bit "We both lost something dear to us because of humanity… Poor Maria the girl's life to end with a hole in her chest, Gerald going mad and that whole Black Arm-" Shadow cut him off "How do you know about the Ark and the Black arms?".

"Why do you bear to work with the same people that ended her life, your potential is wasted with them and so i give you this proposition join me and make them all pay for what they did to you" Mephiles asked as him extended his hand, inviting him to the winning side, Shadow stood still and gave him a stern look "I have a promise to uphold, as long as i stand nothing will happen to Earth or its inhabitants" Mephiles look up to the sky, it was close to night time he needed to stall until night time "But why do you ally with them Shadow ?"

"They have ways to keep it safe from people like you" He answered pointing at his 'copy' "They kept it the robot's core so safe that i stole it without any problems"

"It is impressive that you managed to sneak into a G.U.N base and steal the core from right under their noses" The moon slowly started to rose up in the sky "In fact never cared much about that core the fatman ordered me to take" Shadow assumed a fighting stance and stared at Mephiles "Enough talk, i'm taking you down" Shadow jumped in his direction, throwing a punch at Mephiles, only to do little to no effect, turning his arm into a dark tendril Mephiles struck Shadow in the chest.

Shadow formed a Chaos Spear and hurled it in Mephiles grazing past him, a few spurts of the shadowy material he was made of dripped on the floor, the sun slowly started to make its way down in the horizon, as the sun came down and the moon rose up, Mephiles changed to his crystal form.

"This is more comfortable, let us continue" Mephiles flew up in the air and summoned his shadelings, swiftly they all surrounded Shadow, his army wouldn't end Shadow not by a longshot, but it should be enough to distract him.

Mephiles watched Shadow fight off his army, a bright green flash dug its way through the lines, the black blur charged towards him, using a shadeling to get to him. A chaos spear in his right hand and the Emerald in his hand, as he prepared to make his attack a shadeling intercepted, striking him to the ground knocking the Emerald out of his hand but dying in the process. Floating down Mephiles grasped the Emerald before tainting it he saw Shadow struggling against his shadelings and tainted it as well.

Shadow recovered from the fall hurled a chaos spear on him, Mephiles effortlessly dodged "Do you plan to fling these things off all night ?" Shadow stiffed his gaze and prepared another spear "Since you are too afraid to face me alone".

"You will see who is afraid when i'm done Shadow" Mephiles muttered angrily to himself as gestured the shadelings to make a surround him leaving enough space for the two of them to fight, Mephiles descended to the arena and replied "If you insist" Mephiles threw the Emerald unto the horde of shadelings "Defeat me and you get the Emerald" The idea seemed foolish but either way win or lose, they are all going to end up in once place anyway. Mephiles opened his arms and slightly tilted his head down "Shall we Shadow".


	8. Going on Hold

Hey everyone, how are you. Im going on to put the story on hold for a while, no this story is not cancelled, i just want to find the best direction to take the story at this point and make an satisfying ending for you all.

In the meantime i'll probably make some short stories.

Thanks for reading and take care.


	9. Rewriting

Hello everyone, after doing a lot of thinking i have made a descision, i will be re-writing this story. In all honesty, i think i may have made this story more complicated than it has to be and i wasn't liking the direction it was taking.

This version of the story will still be available for reading even after the new story is out.

Thank you so much for reading and i'll see you in another story


	10. And another thing

Oh yeah i forgot to say that once i get the new version up to speed with this now and rewriting Mephiles's character i will leave a link to it in the first chapter.

Thank you


End file.
